Domino
by AskTheDash
Summary: Domino, Riddlers favourite. She helps him with his plans, fetches things and occasioanly breaks him out of Arkham. But The Riddler wants her to be something more than just someone working for him. Possibly something more than friends... Well he better hurry because a certain clown prince has taken a liking to her.
1. Arkham File

**Arkham Asylum patient record. Strictly confidential. **

**Patient number: 05521**

**Cell status: Maximum security **

Title: Domino

Real Name: Queenie Grace

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hair Colour: Black with dyed tips in green.

Eyes: Hazel

Body Type: Average waist, High hip flare, Average hip. Athletic build.

Power: Incredibly smart an IQ of 140.

Movement: Skilled in acrobatics.

Combat Style: Martial Arts. Uses smoke bombs to disappear unseen. Two daggers in a leg sheath.

Personality: Queenie has a lack of emotion, she will mock everybody because she thinks she is superior. She hums catchy tunes often. Though she works for The Riddler, she thinks the way he does things are too boring, she thinks he needs to have fun more often but she admires his work with explosives.

Additional notes: She works for The Riddler. Before Queenie joined The Riddler, she lived with her parents in the upper class part of Gotham. She got bored of the strict life and ran away to fill it with something meaningful. That turned out to be a life of crime, explosions and Arkham. She has admitted that she wants to leave The Riddler and become her own person. To shine her own name in the sky. She just has to wait for the right time.

**End of document **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Click clack…click clack…click clack….'

Queenie's shoes echoed off of the marble floor, bouncing around in the empty lobby. The reception was now closed at this late hour. She stepped into the elevator. The elevator slowly rising. It had been a long day. When she had passed the 9th floor of the apartment building, she kicked off her high heels. Her feet hurt like hell. She rubbed the sole of her foot and picked up the silhouettes that her boss made her way to work. Her boss wasn't a man to argue with. The elevator stopped at her floor and she walked out, glad that tights didn't make the annoying 'click clacking' sound her shoes happened to make whenever they came into contact with marble. She unlocked the door, threw her shoes on into the corner and flicked the lights on. Her apartment was right at the top of the building, giving her a view of most of Gotham. Her parents, like the rich people they were, brought her the penthouse apartment on the nice side of town, probably as an apology for the absence throughout her childhood. She wandered to her kitchen and took out the wine and a glass. She poured herself a reasonable amount before downing it and pouring herself another one. It had been a very long day.

Four glasses later, she was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol and promptly put the bottle away. She stretched and yawned, going to bed seemed like a good idea. Yes. Definitely a good idea. Just then, her phone buzzed into life. She sighed and flipped it open, "hello?"

"Domino I need you to come back… Have you been drinking?" It was her boss, The Riddler.

"A little. Why can't you call Echo or Query, although they never normally leave each other's side, you get my point."

He sighed, a frustrated sigh, "I'm calling you. Now get here."

"Fine." She groaned. She flipped the phone shut, grabbed her shoes and walked out.

The Riddler was in the office of an abandoned warehouse (surprise, surprise) waiting for her. "Domino, darling. Look look! I have the perfect plan to catch the bat!"

Domino rolled her eyes and perched on the edge of his armchair. He spread out the pieces of paper so she could see. It was various diagrams with scrawled writing briefly explaining them. They were quite impressive. The Riddler put his arm around her waist and gently pulled her onto his lap, while she was distracted looking at them. She did notice but she chose not to say anything. "Riddle me this. You can have me but cannot hold me, gain me and quickly loose me, if treated with care I can be great and if betrayed I can break. What am I?"

Domino sighed and leant back into him, he could almost see her mind working. He loved it when she leant into him, he got a whiff of her favourite coconut shampoo and he loved the way she smelt. He wished that she would do this more often, he wished she wasn't scared of him. "Trust." She finally said.

"Correct. And this is why you're my favourite." He smiled.

"So is this it all?" She asked. He sighed inwardly, he wanted her to stay but he wanted her to want to stay. "Yes." She stood up.

"Thank you, bye Mr Riddler"

He waved his hand and she walked out. Now she was extremely tired.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Queenie was not surprised when Riddler called her cell the next morning, gleefully announcing that his fantastic plan would be put into action instantly. Nor was she surprised that Query and Echo were in his office when she arrived. She could do with more surprises in her life but that would have to wait. She went over and perched on the arm of his armchair as she did often. The other two stood close but not too close to avoid getting hit when he lashed out, when things didn't go his way. Five large monitors flickered to life in front of them. In each one there was five people, all lying unconscious in five separate rooms. "Ladies, meet my test subjects." The lights turned on in their rooms, revealing the horrors within. "And let the test begin in…5…4…3…2…1…" The people began to wake up, confused and then terrified.

He flicked a switch on the intercom and began, "good morning, ladies and gents." They began to frantically look around for the source of the voice. "Each one of you has to solve a puzzle to escape from your room. There are a few simple rules to make sure the process goes smoothly."

A balding middle aged man stood up, "and what if we don't follow your rules!" He shouted.

Riddler chuckled, "then you will be killed. Fail to solve the puzzle and you will be killed. You have one hour. Do not disappoint me." He flicked the intercom off and faced the girls, "what do you think? Good right?"

"Yes" Echo and Query said at the same time.

Riddler rolled his eyes, "Domino?"

"It's fantastic, I wonder how many will survive." Riddler smiled, see that was the kind of answers he needed.

In the end, nobody survived. The puzzles too hard and the weight of death resting upon their shoulders were too much. Now each room was coated red and the clock was resting on zero. Domino wasn't fazed by their tortuous deaths, more disappointed. The riddles weren't that difficult to figure out when you really looked. The monitors were silent. She could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"Riddler!" He jumped and so did Domino. They turned to the last screen, Batman was glaring up into the camera. She could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Domino scrambled out of the way as Riddler got off his chair and leant right forward towards the screen, turning the intercom back on. "Batman! What a pleasant surprise! And by pleasant I mean horrible and surprise I mean completely expected."

"Hey Batboy, long time no see!" Domino thrilled.

"So you're still working for him?" He growled.

"Just because you work alone, doesn't mean EVERYBODY ELSE DOES!" He screamed the last part then he began to chuckle, "riddle me this, riddle me that," he sang, "the man who invented it doesn't want it, the man who brought it doesn't need it and the man who needs it doesn't know, what is it?"

"I don't have time for this! You've killed 5 innocent people! There will be justice!"

"Come onnnnn, the answer is right in front of you! Just look!" He sang with a touch of impatience in his voice.

"No Riddler." And he put his gloved hand over the camera, there was a smash and the whole screen went black.

"How dare he! The answer was right there!" He looked mad and the girls backed away several steps. "He's running everything!" He knocked the intercom and it clattered loudly to floor. There was a loud bang and they all flew backwards. When Domino opened her eyes, it was dark and smoking. She coughed, trying to see any of the others but all she could see was heavy smoke. "Riddler…" she called out weakly, coughing again. She felt large hands roughly drag her up. She coughed, this smoke was really bad. The hands belonged to Batman, he grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back where he locked them in handcuffs. "Fuck…" she muttered.

The police force were waiting outside, Batman dragged Domino and Riddler out and pushed them into the van. "Find the answer yet?!" Riddler shouted as Batman walked towards his Batmobile. Domino rolled her eyes, why couldn't he just give it up? "It's a coffin." She muttered, her head was pounding and she didn't appreciate him screaming at Batman to answer the riddle. He turned to her, glaring at her. Within moments, his hands were free and he slapped her around the face. "That wasn't yours to answer!" The police grabbed him and wrestled him into a straightjacket. Now her headache was just worsening. "Ass" she snapped. He slumped against the side as the doors slammed shut and the engine revered up. They began driving over the cobbled street. There were no windows, it didn't matter. They knew where they were going. There was only one place. Arkham.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When they arrived, Batman and only Batman hauls them out and shoves them forward. 'Big headed brute' she thought. Seeing that Batman had the situation under control, the police disappear to other cases that needs resolving. The staff buzzed them in. A group of orderlies immediately surround them like moth to flame. Riddler sighed, he's back amongst these idiots. One of the orderlies take Domino firmly by the arm while the rest steer Riddler down the corridor. Like Query and Echo, Domino has never been to Arkham so the orderlies think she's harmless. "Working for The Riddler? Not a good career choice."

"Oh I know" she replied, her cheek still stinging. He turned to her, looking guilty. He mouthed sorry to her but she just looked away.

They took the elevator down to the bottom floor. Here the "cells" were more like glass cases, where the famous criminals were almost shown as trophies. The office at the end of the corridor controlled the opening and closing of everyone on an electric circuit. Already her mind was spinning, thinking just how she was going to get out. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in everything. "Eddie!"

Her inspection was cut short as she turned to see The Joker grinning from behind the glass, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. Riddler visibly gulped. She rolled her eyes and he says his the most feared villain in Gotham. The orderlies signalled the guards who in turn typed in a code to the empty cell that they had stopped in front of. There were green question marks and various riddles scratched around the room. "Home sweet home" he grumbled. The glass slid to the side and they shoved him in. They unstrapped his straightjacket. "Much better." He flexed his arms and they departed from the cell. The door slid shut. "Domino stay out of trouble. Okay, poppet?"

She ignored him and they roughly pull her along back towards the elevator.

Edward stretched his arms and paced around his cell. Why did the stupid bat have to ruin everything? He didn't even answer the damned question. "Welcome home Eddie!" Joker thrilled, grinning. He ignored him and ran his hands through his hair. He knew that they thought Queenie was no threat so she would be put with the 'commons'. Most unfortunately. Hopefully, she would be back to get them both out of here in no time. Would she come back for him? He had slapped her. He sighed, it was all Batman's fault. If only he had answered the dammed question.

"Hey Eddie, who's the doll?" Joker called, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Domino. She works for me." He replied coolly, settling down on the lumpy mattress. He would just wait for her to return.

"Awh Eddie! Don't be like that!" He started laughing, "What's a petite thing like that doing working for you? She looks like I could snap her in two! Hey Eddie, shall I see if that works?" He started cackling again.

"Shut up Joker" He muttered.

The effect was instant, his laughing stopped and he narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?" He growled.

Edward swallowed, "n-nothing" he stammered. Why did he say that?!

Joker leaned forward, "tell you what Edward… Just for THAT I'm going to especially try to snap her in two and if it doesn't work, hey you'll be my next test subject. You are very lucky that there is two sheets of glass between us because I would have wrung your skinny little neck."

Riddler said nothing. A million possible ways that he wouldn't have done that had come to mind but now he had decided wasn't the time for a quick tongue.

* * *

He slapped her! He actually slapped her! Sure, he'd always raise his hand to the girls but he had never slapped them before. This was all that was running through her head as they pushed her into a standard room. White walls, two beds covered in white sheets. The door was made of steel and locked but it was nice and private. She had a large window which only opened a fraction or two but she was comfy. Maybe staying here wasn't that bad. At least she wouldn't get slapped. They threw in a bundle of grey clothes. "Get changed. Throw the clothes down the chute for examining." He said and slammed the heavy door shut. She huffed. Why did he have to be so rude about it? She did as she was told, leaving her daggers in the sheaf around her thigh. The trousers making them invisible but also unreachable.

The door swung open and another girl walked in. Her hair was shaved on one side, where she had blue leopard spots inked. She was wearing the same unflattering grey clothes as Queenie with her sleeves rolled up, showing off muscly arms with more tattoos. "Who are you?" She spat.

Rude. "Hm… I'll say your new roommate by the looks of it…"

"Don't get cocky with me, bitch."

Again, rude. "Well excuse you, princess"

"What did you just say?" She snapped, glaring at her. Queenie walked closer to her, her head came up to her shoulders.

"I said. Excuse you. _Princess_." The girl went to punch her but she saw it coming and grabbed her wrist. "I will not hesitate to snap this."

"Pur-_lease_. I doubt it." Queenie shrugged and with one quick move, she had bent her wrist back. The girl cried out in pain. She let go of her and ducked out of the way as she swung at her. Queenie stepped backwards as the girl lunged at her, she grabbed her head and held it still while she dug her finger into her eye. The girl screamed and screamed.


	5. Chapter 4

Domino didn't put up much of a fight when the orderlies ran into the room and shoved her into a straightjacket. The other girl was sobbing, clutching her wrist. Domino rolled her eyes, god that sound was annoying. They promptly moved her downstairs with the more dangerous criminals. She didn't fight when they threw her into the cell next to The Riddler. As soon as they left, she did inspect her room and the possible ways of getting out of it. The Joker was grinning, the thought of punishing Eddie lingering in his mind.

"Would you look at that Eddie? Your doll is back!" He cackled at just how nervous he looked.

Domino sat down on the bed, which wasn't that comfortable and pondered on the best way to escape. Her cheek still stung and her headache hadn't completely cleared. "Hey Domino, aren't you going to say hi? Or are you too smart for us?"

Domino sighed, "Sorry. Didn't realise you wanted a full introduction."

"Oho! Aren't you a cheeky one?" But he didn't laugh; Domino didn't seem to care.

"No I'm just not afraid to say what I want to."

"Is that so?" He mused.

"Yes. And this conversation is over." She laid back on her bed so that she couldn't see The Joker anymore. He looked as though she had just slapped him, nobody talked to him like that. That would have to be dealt with. Eddie reached into a hole in his mattress and pulled out a crossword book. Maybe if he pretended she hadn't just said that, The Joker would be gentle.

* * *

When the guards came around to their cells to take them to the canteen, Eddie's heart was in his throat. This was the perfect chance the Joker would get to hurt Domino. He may be better intelligence wise but when it came to the physical side of things… Well, he doubted he would be able to protect her. They were all ushered into the canteen and left to their own devices. Domino lined up behind The Riddler but she hadn't quite forgiven him for slapping her.

"Domino, you should watch out for the Joker" he whispered urgently. She ignored him, after all she was perfectly aware who he was and what he could do. In fact, it just enjoyed her more that he still hadn't apologised. Imagining stabbing him brought her some satisfaction for now. She got some kind of soup and made her way towards an empty table, where she sat down and began to eat. He wasn't sure if she had heard him but with her stubborn ways she could just be ignoring him but she did work for him, so you had better have heard. He sat down opposite her, she sighed.

"Did you hear what I said?" Again, she ignored him. "Domino stop acting childish."

"I'll do what I want" she snapped. He looked a taken back. Wasn't it his fault that she was stuck in here anyway? He couldn't touch her in here, so why shouldn't she say what she wanted? Crane slid in next to Eddie, "Edward." He nodded towards Domino, "who's the girl?"

He rubbed his temple, "this is one of the girls who works for me. Domino."

"Ah… Not very good if she's in here then?"

"No, I suppose not" he replied. She placed her spoon down before she rammed it down his throat.

"Say, how did you both end up in here anyway?" He sounded curious.

"The Bat of course. Use your brain, Crane."

"Yes, yes but what did you do this time?"

"He made it obvious so that Batman knew exactly where to come and who it was." She muttered. "Like always."

Crane leant forward, "You are a brave one. I wonder what you fear most." His staring was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing that you would find interesting."

"Oh. I doubt that very much." He smiled and in that moment, she'd rather face Joker's smile than his. Unfortunately, just as she was thinking that an arm wrapped around her shoulders, "hello doll face" he breathed into her ear.


	6. Chapter 5

Domino jerked her head to the side away from his tobacco stinking breath, he tightened his arm on her shoulder.

"Now, now I don't bite" he murmured.

She threw a glance of help towards Edward or Jon but they both had their gaze fixed on their trays. Just great. He gently stroked her cheek with one of his slender fingers. She shivered at his touch. Why her? Why her? "Now listen close, doll." With one fluid movement, he had her head under his arm. Shit. Edward looked up, looking terrified but he didn't make a move or even say a word. "See Eddie here, was very very rude to me…"

"So what's that got to do with me?" She gasped, struggling against him but he had a firm grip.

"Simple." He licked his lips, "I hurt you it hurts him. Well on a more hm… emotional scale." He chuckled. She looked up at Edward. "Do something" she mouthed, he gave a slight shake of his head. He could snap her neck at any moment, she had to get out of here somehow. Then she remembered that she still had her daggers if she could just reach down her trousers far enough… yes! She pulled the blade out, The Joker was taunting Edward by singing. "Poor little Eddies doll, soon to be out cold. Hahahahaha!' She turned her head to the side and saw Edward looking distraught but not even trying. Well, she didn't need him. She turned the blade and stabbed him in the leg. He yelped and let go. She scrambled out of the way, holding the dagger up to him in case he attacked again. He seemed confused at first and then it dawned on him and boy, he looked furious. He looked down at his leg, where a red stain was seeping through, then he looked back up at her, his eyes narrowed into slits. He walked closer to her, her eyes widened in fright. He lunged at her with his fist but she ducked out of the way. "I'm not afraid to hit a women!" He snarled.

"I can see that!" She retorted. She got another stab at him, on his upper arm before he lashed out at her again. Jon was looking interested, in fact, all of the canteen was watching the fight unfold before them. Edward was nowhere to be seen. He laughed, "Smart boy can't handle it ay?"

Domino lunged towards him but he kicked her in the shin and she fell on her butt. He kicked her in the face and then stood on her wrist forcing her to let go of the dagger. He picked it up and bent down in front of her. She spat a mixture of blood and spit into his face. He whipped his face and leant closer to her. "Now that was **surprising**! And I'm all for surprises. Awh, come on. Smile!" He put the blade in her mouth. Crap. She was done for. It was all over. "I will make you smile…" His eyes held the gleam of sick excitement. She closed her eyes, he might as well get it over with.

"Joker! Queenie!" A gruff voice growled. She was yanked backwards, a sharp pain and the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

"Come on boys, just a bit of fun!" The Joker cackled. She opened her eyes, a group of orderlies were dragging him away while two placed her arms behind her. She was more worried about the damage done to her face then any punishment she was surely about to receive. They dragged her past the other inmates, following The Joker. She saw Edward standing near the door. Well, didn't he choose a great time to show up! God, she was so mad at him, she could wring his skinny little neck.

The orderlies locked her in a dark from with a slot for food. So this was her punishment, isolation. Not too bad but she would hardly be allowed to have a mirror to check her wounds. She heard the door slam next to her and the cackle of laughter. So she wasn't quite alone then. "Ah back to where I belong! Hahahaha!" She really wanted to tell him to shut up but she didn't think that was quite wise. As a stinging pain on the left side of her mouth reminded her.

She leant back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Right at the top, there was a small window. No way to get up there though. She was in a black pit with no way of getting out. "Hey Queeeeenie!" The Joker sang from behind the wall.

Oh that's right, he now knew her name. Great, just great. She thought about not answering him but, "what did you do to my face?" Wow, it even hurt to talk.

"Nothing!" He laughed harder, "but I wish I did!"

"No, you did. I felt it. I tasted the blood."

"That wasn't me, darling. I was going to give you a nice bright smile butttt those nasty doctors came in and pulled you away. Of course, the blade ripped your skin when they pulled. A shame, I must say."

"Those _**nasty **_doctors saved my life" she spat.

He began to laugh again, "I wasn't going to kill you! No no no! I like you, I think I'll kill you last."

* * *

Edward slammed his fist against the glass in his cell. This was all his fault. Why was he such a wimp! No, of course he wasn't. It would just be unreasonable for a man of his size to go up against an unpredictable madman such as The Joker. Yes, that's what it all came down to. Simple science. He sat down on his bed. He had done her a favour. He had got those doctors right on time. He saved her life. She would be thankful. She would come crawling back to him and sit on his knee like she use to and they would talk about killing the bat all night…. She would. She had to. He would make her.


End file.
